kspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Yarden50
' ' "I've never belived in legends until I saw Yarden50"-KSP Citizens (Originally a quote by Act1, was copied and changed by Yalden when it became famous.) Yarden50, better known as "Yalden", "This Guy", "The Numberd" and "The Legendery" is a knight from the city of Gamer in the Kingdom of KSP. 'Childhood' Yarden grew in the suburbs of Gamer. When he was 5 years old his father taught him how to hunt spammers that were jerking around in the woods near Gamer. When he was 12 years old Yarden became the youngest spammer hunter in Gamer and he joined Gamer's imperial Guards Order. After a while Yarden decided to leave the GIGO and joined the Revolutionary Guards that has been operating in Gamer. 'Fighting' ''Yarden fought the kingdom of KSP since he left the GIGO. He fought alongside many brave warriors that fell during battle (such as Hani Nachmias, Amir12HBK and Sinestro). Yarden fought against the ones that once were his best friends, the GIGO. The goal of the Revolutionary Guards was to clean the ruleing of KSP in the city and be ruled by the elite of Gamer, the PC Master Race. '' But the fighting has been blocked, the kingdom of KSP sent a new character to the fight, he came from the city that lies in the darkness, away from any daylight, a city that is fulled with fools, that has been ruled by dictators for eternity, the dark city of Playstation 3, they sent the Gate_Guard. He came with a clear goal, to destroy the Revolutionary Guards, and he succeded. For the longest and the hardest battles that the city of gamer knew the Revolutionary Guards lost dozens of good warriors that could'nt face the mighty power of the Gate_Guard. His worst act was the slaughter of the PC Master Race. He hoped to establish a console rule in the city of Gamer. Yarden was furious by Gate_Guard's acts and he made a plan with the rest of the Revolutionary Guards soldiers. The plan had one purpose: To kill Gate_Guard and his comrades don_andy and amit_800. There were countless casualties from both sides, both don_andy and amit_800 were killed by Yarden, but nobody could hurt Gate_Guard and he was ready for any attack that Revolutionary Guards were planning. Yarden himself died during the second great battle, but somehow magicly he came back to life in an other body, slightly different. He repeated that act over 30 times during his life. In the last battle, that took place at Janurary 2014, Yarden finnaly defeated Gate_Guard, but being mercifull he left the scum alive and banished him from the city of Gamer. Gate_Guard tried to come back to the city and begged to the heads of KSP to change his identity, but they refused. 'Today' Some time after the end of the war Yarden started going crazy, today he is mentaly ill and in a bad state. He is not aware of what he is doing anymore and he challenges every person he can find to a mind dual and he joined the spammers that once he learned to hate and hunt. You can find Yarden by writing an O.K comment in the city of Gamer, Yarden will probably like it. Category:Gamer Category:GIGO Category:Revolutionary Guards